jang_keng_and_tekirai_meowakazoofandomcom-20200215-history
Julie
Julie was a keytarist in the band, but she left. She came back in the episode Hi Hi Puffy Julie AmiYumi. She played the red keytar and planned to get rid of Ami and Yumi. Appearance Edit Julie has green eyes, green hair with some of it tied into a ponytail and wears a white shirt with the red no symbol on it. She also wears a black leather jacket, jeans, and boots similar to Yumi's. For night wear, She wears a pink shirt and matching pants. For swimming wear, She wears a red swimsuit with tutu. For ninja wear, She wears a ninja costume all black with Green straps. Personality Edit Julie is a one-shot character from the show. Julie was part of the band with Ami and Yumi a long time ago. As the tours went on, people have grown to worship Ami and Yumi much more than her. Her name wasn't even included in the band's name. Since then, Julie started to plot Ami and Yumi's destruction. She forgets Ami's name and calls her Arthur and she hurts Ami in various ways. She puts on the innocent act so nobody would think she's doing it on purpose. She fails to get rid of Ami and Yumi and the audience boos at her when she said that she was the real star. Julie freaks out, saying that that's not love but mean. Julie talks to her keyboard calling it Keyboard Guitar and she dresses it up in a hat and glasses. Julie was insane enough for Kaz to put her in a straight jacket. She was last seen talking to her keyboard guitar swearing revenge. Julie is very evil and crazy. The truth is, Julie only wants to be loved like Ami and Yumi, though it is never explained how the audience did not notice her that much. Special abilities Edit Julie is able to drive the tour bus like Ami and Yumi. She can even lift them and all of their instruments with only one finger. Julie is also known to be a tactical genius. She was planning to flatten both Ami and Yumi like a pancake with the amp she placed on her "Puffy JulieYumi" sign. She knew Ami would come to Yumi's aid. Trivia Edit * It is possible that she could be based off of Emi, a woman who joined Ami and Yumi to sing "True Asia" with them. * Though she only appeared in one episode so far, Julie became popular with some fans of the show. * Julie is the only Puffy member that wears trousers or jeans. * If Julie was part of the band long ago, this could mean that she was as nice to Ami as she was to Yumi before she plotted her revenge. ** It's also possible that the band was called Puffy Yumi before Ami came and join the band, and she eventually became more popular than Julie. * Some fans believe Julie's keyboard guitar has something to do with her being insane and wanting revenge. * Julie sounds similar to Lambie from Doc McStuffins, Henry from Henry Hugglemonster, and Juniper from The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, all of which are also voiced by Lara Jill Miller. Gallery Edit 778e8197be4b912a52fb87e6d31fca1a--cartoon-network-nickelodeon.jpg Julie 2.png Julie-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-15.6 thumb.jpg Julie.jpg Julie 4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anime Animated Characters Category:Anime-Animated Characters Category:Females Category:PUFFY members Category:Antagonists Category:Insane Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters